Innocent Betrayal
by Asian Portia
Summary: Voldemort and Wormtail wish to murder well on this Halloween's night. New twist on that fateful night at Godric's Hollow... OOC my own interpretations first fic so no flames please R
1. Evil and the Unexpected Guest

**Chapter 1**

Hogs Head was always known to attract many of the weird, and what we call shady characters into its depths. It was a place where nothing was questioned and secrets abounded in multiples. This particular night, Albus Dumbledore was trusting that as the bar's windows were dirty and film covered and its clientele suspicious, nobody would understand the significance of what Sybil Trelawney was about to read. What he didn't count on was Severus Snape being present alone in a dark corner table sipping mysterious liquor and whose ears perked as Sybil in a prophetic trance began to recite the parchment as though it were a spell – indeed however it turned out to be a prophecy. "_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month die..._ The atmosphere shifted almost visibly as though evil began to stir in the very air. Albus Dumbledore briefly glanced around as he listened as Sybil continued in her trance like state. Neither of them noticed the hooded figure escaping the bar; eager to tell his master what he had just learned; not even bothering to wait to see if there was more... She continued, "_and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies."_Later Voldemort would discover he only heard half the prophecy and would attempt to read its full contents. But his main concern was a little child blissfully unaware of the coming tide of change.

A small pale man scurried away into a dark corridor carrying a glass decanter of blood red wine; some of it dribbling off the top. "Master has guests and I must honor his wishes," he muttered under his foul breath. A fleeting desire passed through his mind as he wondered if his master would possibly give him more power but inwardly, he knew he was too much of a coward to do more than the Dark Lord's bidding. He was protected from death by his low job and he would rather kiss ass than be shriveled to nothing under a piercing red gaze. Retreating now from the kitchen he heard his master's voice hiss in distinctly, "Wormtail come here. There is an urgent matter we must discuss." Alone with the Dark Lord, he meekly entered and said "Yes master?" He shuddered horribly when the creature in the chair whispered, "I have an assignment for you."

Given no choice, Wormtail pondered his mission as they apparated onto a quiet street in Godric's Hollow in the English country side. Street lights ominously glowed and then suddenly were blank and all was dark as the pair of black figures descended down the road while the air had suddenly turned unpleasantly chilly. Nobody seemed to notice and this Halloween night was filled with candles and happy children oblivious of the two sub human creatures that had just apparated. Wormtail shivered involuntarily and it wasn't from the cold, it was fear. His assignment: to get Voldemort into the Potter household and kill all three occupants – but most importantly the boy who seemed destined to defeat his master: Harry Potter.

It would seem that Wormtail was the best candidate for this type of "job." As a member of the Marauders, he was the shiest member and the most obedient of the crew besides Lupin who off course was a prefect. Why nobody questioned his place in the marauders was a mystery but it would turn out to be very handy for Voldemort. Besides he was very much a "follower" and a coward so no one could have guessed what a huge role this insignificant little leech would play in the murders of the Potters and the return of the man once known as Tom Riddle. The prophecy read by Sybil Trelawney and overheard by Snape was the pinnacle of their mission as Wormtail registered somewhere in his thick skull, that the Dark Lord's greatest fear was to be human, and face defeat and ultimately death and he knew instinctively that he would go to dangerous lengths to keep himself alive and yet immortal. Wormtail was interrupted from his musings as Voldemort demanded him to reveal the Potter house which he found with no difficulty under the glow of their wands. Visible to wizards but not to muggles this had seemed to work seamlessly for the Potters to live and still remain safe…that is until now. They stopped in front of Godric's Hollow the residence of Lily and James Potter.

"Excellent," Wormtail's master commented in pleasure. Little did he know the internal struggle waging in Wormtail's head. _How am I going to convince James and Lily to open their door and invite me in for "a little chat" at this time of night? I was their best man, a fellow marauder, and now I am about to betray him in cold blood. _**But master will kill me if I don't! **_What about Lily and their son Harry, don't you have any sympathy for murdering innocent people – 3 dead because of a man who is really a true coward and wants to protect himself. _**The Dark Lord is your master, and do you really want to die for some little inconvenience?** His mind made up, he had finally managed to justify the murders of three innocent people as policy; his proof of allegiance to the Dark Lord was complete. As they began to walk forward to the front door, he tripped over a small object and went sprawling much to the chagrin of his master. What he hadn't seen was a little yellow Tonka truck that Harry had left outside that morning.

Lily Potter, her hands submerged in lilac dish soap, humming a distant melody, while washing the dinner dishes, stopped suddenly. She had heard a sound from outside and it sent a chill up her spine as the kitchen lights looked as though they were dimming. "James…did you just hear that?" she asked her husband as he sat reading the Daily Prophet. James looked up and nodded in swift agreement. He too had heard the peculiar sound. Putting down his reading material, he looked outside but couldn't see a thing because it was pitch black and muggles couldn't see their house so surely they were alright. Then he became very quiet as he realized that no light was coming from the street lights and he started to go back to his chair uneasy now. As he was doing this there ceased to hear any sound. James looked at his wife whose large green eyes filled with mistrust. They both froze at the clock which read 12:47AM. Who would visit now...only Wormtail it seemed. Silence ensued as Lily was begging James with her eyes to come back another night. She had never trusted Wormtail- there was something about him that made her uncomfortable. James, for once, didn't listen. He said quietly out loud, "What harm could he do?

_**I would love reviews even if its constructive criticism or just comments on things :)** _


	2. A nasty visit and a cry for help

**Chapter 2**

Wormtail waited impatiently outside of the door as he knocked again. He didn't dare look at his master who he could sense was beginning to doubt his abilities. His inner doubts began to swim at the surface of his brain and he even considered quitting but his fear for life kept him very silent. Knocking yet again, he could feel his master's patience waning as all he hissed softly was, "do what I have asked or you will die with the 3 inside if you fail." His assurances confirmed, Wormtail, hearing the frustration and anger in Voldemort's voice, stopped to listen. He thought he heard voices and nodded to his master. James from inside, had made the decision and slowly opened the door to see a very pale Wormtail standing there, the light of the living room flooding his face. Wormtail nervously asked to come in and to this the other opened the door further to allow him access. James turned to tell Lily to get some tea and some mugs but as he did so, in slithered Voldemort closing the door behind him without a sound. James went over to his wife and she turned and the tray and the glasses she was holding went smashing into tiny little pieces. James being confused took Lily in his arms and enquired about her distress and to this his wife replied in barely a whisper, "Turn around slowly." James gently let go of her to turn his head and was speechless, completely at a loss for words. Wormtail was just standing their smiling, in the light of their living room next to his master, a man rarely seen up close and personal. Now it all made sense, Wormtail's mysterious disappearance, his lies and his whereabouts. He was a puppet under a bigger puppeteer…but James knew it was too late to condemn because for once, he was wrong in his character judgment and that decision he would regret to the very last minute of that morning.

"Lily GO!" James roared as he dodged a stun attempt sent by Wormtail and stunned him promptly which left him face to face with Voldemort for the fourth and final time. Arming himself with a Shield Charm, James just missed a strong hex that made a mark in the kitchen wall. He began to inch up the stairs one at a time, wincing from the broken glass shards lodged in his feet. Voldemort hissed softly saying, "Come on, fight me like a man," as James was trying valiantly to hurt the monster in the somewhat human body. Managing only to hex and stun him, James was getting scared as he just kept coming and he made it to the 3/4 point of the stairs before his Shield Charm was disabled and the Cruicatus Curse hit him straight in the chest. The spell launched James up the stairs twisting and writhing with agony, his face contorted in pain. Already dizzy from the impact of his head against the banister which was likely a concussion, and concentrating on happy things, he barely looked at Voldemort who approached his body still quivering from the effects of the spell. "Its no fun when you don't put up a good fight," cackled Voldemort, "so I guess I will have to finish you off." "Avada Kedavara!" James Potter went flying again against the wall as a flash of green light entered him. He dropped down utterly lifeless; his hand slanted in towards the baby's room. Blood dripped slowly out of the cuts in his feet and his broken glasses were left hanging haphazardly from his face.

Lily ran blindly up the stairs, hurling any spells she could think of in the enemy's direction. Quickly grabbing James's owl Midnight, she scribbled,

_Sirius, HE is here. Wormtail betrayed us all. Must save Harry. Get help quick and tell Dumbledore ASAP. Goodbye Lily Potter._

Through her tears, she knew with all certainty there was no way out. She and her Harry were trapped to face hell in one terrifying form. Hiccupping, her red hair in disarray, the commotion had awakened Harry who began to softly cry not knowing the danger he and his mother were in.

Gliding in gracefully came the misshapen human form so grotesque his appearance alone could probably kill if magical powers had he not possessed which were equally as horrid as his face. He saw through those red slits a beautiful, red-headed witch that he recognized was muggle- born and fiery to say the least from the tight grip on her wand and the flash in her steely green eyes. "So you must be Lily," he hissed in civil English, "the hospitable one." "I really must commend you; most people don't prepare a welcome for me!" At the sound of his voice, Harry began to emit frightened screams and tears were streaming down the face of Lily as well. She firmly retorted, "You vile, piece of filth!" "You may have killed my husband and you probably will kill me but not Harry – over my dead body!" She didn't know how true her words would become or how vital her protection to her son would be

. "You don't have to make this so difficult Lily," the Dark Lord commented, "just give Harry to me." "NEVER!" "You don't know what its like to love, to be a mother to want the best for the ones you love." "All you know is darkness and hate." "You want to die for your son?" "How positively touching," oozed Voldemort, his voice thick with emphasized sarcasm. "We shall test out this theory of yours, my dear," he said in a cold voice. He smiled as he pointed his wand at Harry – "Avada ---------- NOOO! Lily launched herself in front of his wand, her arms going protectively around Harry --- Kadavera!" A second flash of green light flew into Lily and her body grew limp as she slumped onto the ground; her face being dragged against the side of the crib to the bare floor below. Harry was completely silent, no knowing what to do and looking up curiously at Voldemort. The Dark Lord took this in with ill hidden delight. "Ahh, at last the little prince." "Does he want mommy?" he asked maliciously pointing his wand again at Harry and shouted, "Avada Kadavera!"

**  
**


	3. Rescue and then an unlikely solution

**Chapter 3**

He wasn't expecting what happened next. In fact no one was expecting it when the news broke but little did he know he was about to be bested by a baby not even capable of fighting him. Protected by an old force of magic – his mother's love, the notorious killing curse rebounded on a very surprised wizard. Voldemort flew back slamming against the wall taking much of the blow and lay their slowly dying in complete and utter agony. Unbeknownst to her, Lily dying wish had come true and Harry was unscathed save for the lighting bolt shaped scar on his upper right temple. Summoning what little strength he had left, Voldemort called to Wormtail who by this point was in pain from being stunned but managed to apparate both back to their headquarters. Wormtail probably feared more his master's reaction if he abandoned him and wanted to be loyal to him rather than because of sincere concern. Not even three minutes later, Midnight came swooping into the open window of the residence with a message on parchment.

_Lily, hang in there. If this is goodbye, I am proud to have known you both. Help is on the way. Sirius_

The parchment lay there fluttering slightly with the cool fall breeze inches from Lily's pale hand. Midnight pecked Lily affectionately and with no signs of life, he let out sounds of sorrow.

Rudely awakened by an emergency of catastrophic proportions, Sirius Black couldn't sleep and won't have for the life of him. All three of the Potters including one of his best friends, were probably dead. Voldemort had claimed three more to his growing resume. What Sirius was really wondering was why the Potters of all people? There didn't seem to be a reason for this seemingly senseless act of violence. Sure, James was a talented Auror, and Lily a skilled witch, but this simply didn't add up. He stood deep in thought, the night a velvet cloak wrapped around his wiry torso. He, like Wormtail, spotted the Potters house in Godric's Hollow with no difficulty nestled on that quiet street; and walked up the front steps. The door remained normal although it was not locked… In stepped Harry's godfather to a nasty sight. Under the light of his wand, Sirius had to walk carefully as all furniture had been upturned, pillows everywhere, and the table landed on an awkward angle. The kitchen was eerily the same place that Lily kept except the floor which was strewn with broken glass leaving Sirius to only wonder what had transpired. Only half the dinner dishes were done and the sink was half full of now cold water – Lily had been caught off guard. He began to ascend up the stairs carefully avoiding the glass in his black boots recognizing the clear signs of a struggle as blood and dirt mingled on the wood. Climbing up further, the light or his of his wand shone on James's dead body looking like a still photograph, his glasses hanging on for dear life from his face.

Somehow, Sirius was reassured that James had put up a fair fight. He stood in disbelief, tears stinging his eyes as he checked their room which was empty and as always a mix of neatness and laziness from the two that had vacated it. Understanding dawned now as Lily would have to gone to her son above all. He spun and hurried down the hall towards the door at the end which was slightly ajar… Stepping inside, he was overcome with a mix of anguish and joy. Lily's body lay devoid of life on the ground; her arm still in a crook which Sirius suspected had been when she had died trying to save Harry. But for the life of him, he couldn't understand why the little boy was still breathing and crying no less, as this night was supposed to have killed three…in quick succession. The little boy just looked at Sirius with big green eyes filled with fear and the understanding of pain. Then without warning, Harry began to shriek. Sirius taken aback awkwardly grabbed Harry and began to rock him at first not so sure but wanting to help. Harry James Potter had just faced one of the most terrifying, yet great wizards of all time. Full blown rocking now, Harry had calmed recognizing the danger had ceased and his godfather. The note Sirius had sent was fluttering around the ground moved by the cold air coming through the window; a sick reminder that no matter how fast he sounded the alarm, and came- he was too late. How does one man or one wizard no less, expect to stop Voldemort?

Wormtail lay exhausted on the floor of his meager chambers. Blood, dirt and silence was all that accompanied him. The erratic beating of his heart and the thoughts buzzing inside his head much like angry bees were enough to make him want to chuck a large piece of furniture through a glass window. It seemed that he had done his job but he would never have expected this outcome and he feared what his master would say. Regret washed over Wormtail as he could still hear the screams of James and Lily; little Harry's were the ones that plagued him the most however. He would grow up famous and be promptly told of Voldemort's slaying of his parents and of Wormtail's cowardice. Voldemort's mark would prove to be more than a little scar… Hating his very existence, Wormtail took out a huge bottle of whiskey and proceeded to drown his sorrows in his drunken state; he didn't remember passing out or his master's wails. In another room, further away, Death Eaters discussed business as usual. Meanwhile another stopped to view the mess in pain and awe.

Sirius and baby Harry exited the rubble of what remained of the Potter's house hidden from the plain sight of any Muggles who might accidentally stumble across it. Which was fortunate for the wizarding community as the roof was blown right off and it looked like a bomb had dropped on the once comfortable living space. The Muggles would probably have all kinds of new fangled reports about the noises and what they had speculated had gone on...a robbery/murder perhaps? Best to keep them in the dark. Sirius, having rummaged through Harry's possessions have quickly grabbed a sling like apparatus that held babies as young as Harry securing and allowed them to travel in comfort and sleep. He placed Harry in this and after stuffing the meagre remains of some of Harry's possessions, he then took off on his bike back to the castle of Hogwarts. It took longer than he expected to get to Hogwarts but he was appreciative of his godson since for once he wasn't going at break-your-neck speeds and he was more in control of his bike; though he chuckled some people don't know how to have fun if they always follow the rules something he tended to live his life by.

Upon arrival at Hogwarts, he promptly dropped off his bike at Hagrid's cottage and hurried up to the headmaster Dumbledore's warm, gargoyle guarded office.It was almost one in the afternoon by this time. Uttering the ever changing password, light greeted his eyes and remembering Harry suddenly he tried to shield him from the brightness although he wasn't fast enough. Harry began to scream and Sirius quickly removed him from his 'sling' and rocked him holding on firmly; his eyes meeting with Albus Dumbledore the man he came to see. Dumbledore was an aging man, his long grey beard curly and prominently hiding some of his face and his hair was much in the same state and length but he just smiled good naturedly as Harry started to calm after about 10 minutes, his fear from the night's events starting to show. They both shared a look as both could foresee that some part of him would always remember the terror of that night and not fully comprehend what he had faced till he was older. However Sirius was about to be surprised for the third time in less than 24 hours as Albus Dumbledore calmly told him to take seat, Harry still in his arms now close to sleeping.

Albus Dumbledore surveyed the two in front of him and sorrow filled his mind but he kept it from his eyes and he had more important tasks ahead of him.After offering him some food which he gladly accepted he spoke. "We need to find caretakers for Harry," he stated anticipating what came next. "I can take care of him!" Sirius nearly shouted indignantly. "Besides, he_ is_ my godson." The last statement hung in the air which crackled with electricity. Luckily Harry was sleeping and in the hospital wing where Madam Pomfrey had come and taken him seeing that the two men had some matters to discuss. "Sirius, sit down," commanded the older man. The dark headed one did so but not without a slump which aptly displayed his displeasure at the arrangement that had been made in his mind against his knowledge and not to be in Harry's best interest. "I am aware that you feel that you deserve to take care of Harry and watch him grow up…Dumbledore paused in thought, "but that unfortunately in order to ultimately protect him, cannot be the case." Before Sirius could form a retort, Dumbledore continued in his typical way something that the infuriated Mr. Black both despised and admired about him.

"I am sure that we are both wondering why, Harry of all people and how, could he have survived the killing curse," Dumbledore paused to watch Sirius and continued "and to be honest I don't quite know what to think of it myself." The older man then stated "but this I do know, Lily died to save Harry and you must see it is true by your account of what you saw inside the house and by her note." "The only thing that I understand right now is that Harry didn't die because he was protected by an ancient form of magic - and by trying to shield Voldemort from her son, Lily's simple actions broke him." "Since Harry is still alive because of his mother's love for him, in order to protect him, we must send him to the only blood relatives that Lily has." Sirius sat in shock, taking in what he had heard and questioned Dumbledore with his eyes as if to ask who. "They call themselves the Dursleys, Lily's sister is a muggle and she married a man named Vernon Dursley and since they are the only blood relatives on Lily's side, they will have to do." Sirius gave a grunt, he wasn't satisfied by any means but he wouldn't win against Dumbledore.

Dumbledore montioned to Sirius who followed the headmaster out of his office and into the hospital wing where Madam Pomfrey was eagerly awaiting them to discuss what was happening to Harry. The afore mentioned child was sleeping soundly in his 'sling' a lightning blot scar slashed against his fair temple. Jets of untidy black hair reminded all three adults of James and they knew then that Harry was not going to have an easy life. "I will need to take Harry to his Muggle relatives," Dumbledore said quietly and then added "I wouldn't be doing it if it were not necessary," as he had seen Madam Pomfrey raise her eyebrows but remain silent. He gently picked up the child in his sling and gathered his possessions stopping to give the child to Sirius who kissed him whispering, " I will see you again little man, if it's the last thing I do. I am your godfather you know." Fate was cruel in that respect as it turns out that Sirius didn't get to see Harry until he was almost fourteen. Dumbledore smiled and headed for the door with the child. "Who are you travelling with?" enquired Madam Pomfrey. Chuckling, Dumbledore grinned and said "I think Hagrid will be just perfect."


	4. A new life courtesy of 4 Privet Drive

**Chapter 4**

Dumbledore left, leaving the other two slightly speechless and smiling to himself he continued out of Hogwarts to the edge of the perimeters of the castle, nearing the Forbidden Forest which just happened to be where Hagrid lived in a little cottage. He knocked and was not surprised to be ushered in. A huge man, Rubus Hagrid lumbered towards Dumbledore and his dog Fang jumped up, slobbering all the while in welcome. The two misfits seemed to suit each other: Hagrid was a friendly half giant with dark massive amounts of hair, and stood at least six foot three. He was as gentle as can be and known for being loyal; he seemed to defy what everyone thought about giants. Quite a few disagreed with him having a job and were bewildered that Dumbledore would have him on staff but whatever his reasons were for keeping him around nobody knew. Fang his dog was a big slobbering softie. He loved people, and Hagrid with the same intensity and he proved to be a good guard when called upon by his master. Both were very intrigued by the visit of the Headmaster thus they were both listening attentively as they both expected Dumbledore to announce something important.

And he did. "Hagrid, I need you to help me with my little mission here," Dumbledore spoke softly and motioned to the sleeping Harry. "I would be honoured to," Hagrid agreed although his voice told of more than a few unshed tears. Quickly grabbing a coat and the keys to Sirius's motorbike the unlikely duo left the cottage and headed on the bike towards the gate of the castle; baby Harry still fast asleep the events of the night sure to have exhausted him. "Drive," Dumbledore commanded and Hagrid did as he was told which would probably be humorous since it was after all a half giant, an older man, and a young baby on a motorbike going a considerable speed.

Dumbledore whispered a few words of magic and suddenly the bike was spinning off the road and in mid air it seemed. Apparation generally gave one an odd sensation but since both of them were used to this feeling, neither noticed. The arrived on Privet Drive with a crash and the engine roared to a stop. Minerva McGonagall let out a sigh and she became human. "Being a cat is rather boring when you have to sit on a brick wall on day," she commented. "This family is rather proper and boring to be frank," she added, "I wish we had somewhere else we could send the poor tyke." Pulling out some sweets from her pocket, she offered them to her fellow companions who politely declined them even though she had proclaimed them as simply divine. "There is no other way Minerva," Dumbledore said as he sighed. The other two slowly followed him in a sombre procession, their hearts sinking with each step they all took. Carefully wrapping him in many blankets and having leaving a note with his little basket he lay there sleeping so peacefully. The other three took their leave back to Hogwarts, Harry Potter on their minds.

Having had a rough day to say the least, Harry James Potter slept soundly through the night, unaware of where he was, how he had got there and how his life was about to drastically change and become a new version of hell at the hands of his own relatives. If the milkman's arrival at 7 am was any indication, Privet Drive was slowly coming to life and Harry was the one out of place. Henry had been delivering the Dursley's milk for three years now and the appearance of Harry on their doorstep had him scratching his head in curiosity. No one for gossip on a street already having more than its fair share, he just set the milk down, tucked in Harry's blankets and went to finish his rounds. Now the doorstep of number four Privet Drive had a couple bottles of milk, a baby with a note and blankets, and their daily newspaper. An hour and a half later Petunia Dursley stepped outside her door as was her morning routine. She then let out a cry of surprise and alarm.

Petunia Dursley was very different from her sister Lily and had always been that way. Her hair was brown and her eyes were as well contrasting her sister's red hair and green eyes. She was reserved and less social whereas Lily was vivacious and very outgoing making friends easily always having more people to see than her sister. Not that Petunia minded being plain, but her parents had always compared the two girls and for this, Petunia held a special bitterness towards them. But the biggest difference between them was the fact that Lily was a witch and she was a normal or a "muggle" as was the term in the wizarding world. Her sister showed signs very early and was accepted to the wizarding school of Hogwarts – requiring a train to get there and the two didn't see each other except in the summer which suited Petunia find since she found her sister abnormal and frowned upon who she was and had become. The girls had grown apart, and were only civil to each other because they had to be. Petunia lost touch with Lily after she had graduated from Hogwarts and married her long time love, James Potter. _Hmmph, thought Petunia. I never really liked him anyways, she deserved better and the two of them were too sickeningly cute together. What kind of name is Harry for a child? He will probably be ordinary and stupid she decided wondering why oh Why couldn't she had been the one with the sensible sister? _

The last thought she had thought many a time as they had observed each others lives. She never knew after that where Lily was living or cared to ask about little Harry. She grew indifferent to her sister and her marriage and as the distance had separated it allowed her bitterness at her sister, at their past and at their family to fester. She hadn't thought about the Potters in ages on this crisp first morning of November and as she made her coffee, she went to the door to get her paper because a coffee and a paper make one's morning perfect naturally. Her hair in pin curlers, wearing a fluffy purple housecoat, she opened up the door and let out a yelp. Grabbing the paper and the milk she slammed her door and methodically put the milk away and the paper on the table next to her hot coffee. When she was calm again, she went outside, quickly retrieved the basket and shut her door fiercely. Her face turned from very pale to rosy within a span of 10 minutes in which she had read the note which was from "that lot" and deducted that she had been given the short end of the stick.

After feeding her son Dudley, and finishing the paper and her coffee, Petunia now attended to Harry who was now under her care. He was crying but she being the proper mother of Dudley, had ignored Harry and was all false sweetness when she gave him some milk and stuck him in a cold corner of the room. The bitch of a woman then promptly "forgot" about him unless he was crying or needed to be changed. She immediately phoned up her husband Vernon and after loudly and vividly complaining about Harry's arrival to him, they both thought it best to discuss the future of the newest member of their house when Vernon got home from work at 5 o'clock. She took Dudley out for an afternoon walk and left Harry all alone and when he woke up crying no one was there to comfort him. His future had been decided before Vernon got home. The had made their cellar into Harry's new room; an unfair situation compared to Dudley's comfortable arrangement. Petunia had determined that the best way to treat Harry was with hatred, fear and contempt. All her bitterness at Lily she unleashed in cruelty on her unfortunate nephew. Harry's live was filled with misery, pain and shame. He hated his life at the Dursleys and wondered many a day, if anyone cared about him and would be willing to free him from this hell?

**_ Don't forget to review guys that would be much appreciated! P.S This might be as far as I go with this one, any ideas on if I should stop?_**


End file.
